Lost in his eyes
by GummieBearss
Summary: This is a story about one direction. mainly Niall. 2nd time being posted on this site just posting it again so authors notes may not make sense but i will always answer reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm posting this I already pretty much have the story done and I want everyone to give a big hand to LJOhello for all the help and making me post it. This is pretty much all I have to say except for I sadly don't own one direction, Eleanor or Danielle.:( lol okay so on with the story if you like it Yay! If you don't then you can tell me or just stop reading so ya Nooo. ONWARD!**

It was normal, a normal day. Well, at least as normal and normal as a day in my life could get…Lanny was sitting on the floor next to her bed while I sat on the bed with a box of cookies. Recently she had discovered that Harry Styles had a girl-friend. I giggle a little as she sobbed hugging her iPod and mumbling something about how "she wasn't pretty". I assumed she was talking about Harry's girlfriend. Now I knew she wouldn't ever send hate so I ignored it, or maybe because last time I said anything she bit me.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Oh no." I gasp as I stare at my iPod.

"Vas happenin? Lanny says rolling over to me.

"Nothing. I just…" I look around the room trying to think of something and my eyes flash with a idea. "I have a poster that you don't." I say quickly hoping she wouldn't see straight through me but just in case I clicked the home button.

"Yeah right. I have every poster. Also you weren't looking at the wall. Now give me the iPod Mac. I shake my head a little and cower. She reaches over and grabs the iPod but I don't let go. Then she leaned over and bit me. I screamed in shock as she snatches my ipod away. I had succeeded in locking it but you no, that won't help much.

"You silly head I no your password." She states. I lunge at her on more time but she jumps away and then sits on me. "N…" I curse as she begins typing my password. "I…".

"Oh my god! Just type it! I was just trying to save you but go ahead."

"Fine. A. L. L." She finishes yelling my password to the world and I see her go to my history and click it. Then the article pops up. I close my eyes and sigh. She doesn't move so I take the iPod from her.

"Lanny-boo…" I say trying to make sure she doesn't hit me. Then everything falls apart. She starts screaming and crying and then she bit me one last time to let me no I sucked. "Thanks. For that. I love you too."

This is a day in the life of McKenna Farrell, a normal one that is.

"Mom!" I shout hanging over the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong girls?" Lanny's mom asks walking into the room. She has no reaction to the boxes of cookies scattered around the room. She didn't even think me hanging off the bed or Lanny crying was unusual.

"Lanny. You tell her. Its your news." I state plainly to her.

"No!" She looks up and throws a wet tissue and me. "I can't!" She yells in agony.

"Well I don't want to! There's no point!" I toss her a new box of Kleenex and she sniffles a thanks. "It's not like your going to die if you tell her."

"I might!" She yells. "You never no."

"OH MY GOD YOUR NOT GONNA…" I start to yell back.

"Girls if you don't tell me you're both going to die!" Lanny's mom yells at us in her mother voice.

We look at each other forming a silent agreement. Lanny grabs a snicker doodle and asks me, "Cinnamon or plain?"

"Cinnamon. Always." I state as she tosses the cookie in the air. It lands cinnamon up and I laugh. "Sorry babe." Lanny moans and rolls her eyes. Then she looks up at her mother.

"Mom. You may want to sit down for this." She says in all seriousness and I am already stifling giggles. As she explains the whole thing adding her own personal touch I am sitting here dying. Her mom is telling her it will all be okay and stroking her hair. After it was all over her mom left and I was gripping my sides trying to actually breathe. Then Lanny came up to me and glared. I scream as she pokes my side and I jerk away falling off the bed. Then I glare up at her and she screams and runs away. I hop up quickly and race after her. She was running towards the door so I picked up my speed.

"Ahh!" I suddenly scream as I see the door open. Lanny runs straight into the person and I trip over them and tumble in the mess of arms and legs. I begin laughing again and so do Lanny and the mystery person. I look up to see who it is and scream again. "Eleanor!"

"Well hello to you too" she replies laughing. Lanny's head snapped up and she lunged at Eleanor wrapping her arms around her smiling from ear to ear. "Nice to see I'm always welcome."

TIME SKIP

"Okay so I have news." Lanny and I lean forward in excitement and Eleanor giggles. "It's pretty big." She continues. "I-I have a new boyfriend." Lanny and I screamed and started jumping around. "Guys! I'm not finished yet!" She yells at us.

"Okay then Ely." We say sitting back down. "What's his name?" I ask.

"Well. That's the thing…" She says scratching her neck nervously.

**Okay, oka,y so that's the beginning I swear it gets better just bear with me.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I don't know if you guys liked the last chapter but I will continue anyways because there was a good amount of views in the hour I posted left and came back so here we go.:) You are all lovely.**

"He's, uh, LOUIS TOMLINSON!" She screams and Lanny and I start screaming to. I am flipping out jumping around the room. This is kind of 1/3 of my dream coming true. We fan-girled around the room for probably and hour until our screams were no longer audible and our legs couldn't make us jump anymore. We collapsed on top of each other cheeks stiff from smiling. "Okay. I'm Hungry now." I state to my friends.

"Of course you are princess." Eleanor mocks. I stick my tongue out at her and she giggles.

"Now the real reason I came here…"

"Umm." I look over to Lanny because she took the words right out of my mouth.

"Okay, so… I'm confused." I start.

"Aren't you always?" Lanny says under her breath.

"You mean to tell me you are going to come over and tell us you're dating Louis Tomlinson and then that not be the reason you came? Does this mean you weren't even going to tell us…" I say bringing tears to my eyes effortlessly. I look at Lanny to see if she's going to leave me hanging or go along with it then I feel a light pain on my cheek. I smile even though she just slapped me and we laugh for a while.

"But seriously guys stop being all cute and funny and stuff so I can tell you." I lay my head in her lap and look up at her.

"Go on." I say batting my eyes. We had one more good laugh before she decides to just tell us.

"So Lou wants to get to no me better on his time off and so I am going to see him and the boys for to weeks!" She yells the last part out of excitement.

"Also…" I groan. "It get's better."

"Can't! Take! It! Too much! Good news!" I place my hand on my forehead and next thing I no Lanny shoves me onto the floor. "I'm okay!" I yell putting my hand up where they can see it and they burst out laughing again .I sit back down pleased with myself and decide I will now let Eleanor finish. "Okay. I will stop now. Let's finish this."

"Yes" Lanny says crawling over to sit on my lap. She puts her hand over my mouth and I try to protest but she doesn't do anything so I lick her hand. "Eww!" She yells. "What do you want girl? Geez."

"Is this really necessary?" I question motioning between us.

"Yes now shut up." I roll my eyes and smile as she slaps her hand back over my mouth.

"Okay so I'm going for two weeks…" she starts and then before we can say anything she slaps her hand over Lannys mouth. "and… Pack you bags you're going with me" she yells gleefully and Lanny stands up dragging me with her and we are jumping around screaming again and then Lanny stops again.

"Wait." She mumbles.

"What?"

"I don't have any clothes in which I can wear in front of One Direction!" She's screaming now. Oh Lanny. She would, I think nodding.

I face palm while Eleanor screams, "Shopping trip!" Lanny grabs her purse and they run out to the car. I groan and trudge after them. This is gonna be fun.

**Okay so you like? Yes? No? just saying now when they actually meet one direction it starts to get better. Anyways… If anyone feels like reviewing then Yay! Hope I get to here from you guys:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am dedicating this chapter to TheChuckTaylorsGirl. She was the first and only reviewer so far and it was a brilLiam review that made my day. With no more delay though… Here's the next chapter!**

"Where shall we go first love's"

"Lanny. Are you really asking me?" She glances at me and nods.

"Right so, El what do you think?" Okay now don't get me wrong shopping is okay. Your probably thinking, yeah. Duh. What girl doesn't enjoy shopping? But I am the girl. The only reason shopping is okay is because I get to go with my friends so I go willingly and try not to be too grouchy. I have never liked shopping or fashion, Lanny takes care of me and makes sure I don't wear something to… me. If I had a choice I would be strutting my stuff in track pants, Toms and a T-shirt everyday even though it looks terribly weird. Anyways there is my sob story so I guess I will continue.

"Mac!"

"Huh?" I look up realizing that Lanny was trying to get my attention.

"Common we are at the mall for a reason and its not to stand here like a bunch of idiots." I nod and follow them away glancing back at the food court as we walk by.

-TIME SKIP-

We walk out of Hollister Lanny and El both holding bags, me following behind still bored out of my mind. I had to try on the whole store before we could leave and I still didn't get anything but I'm sure Lanny will pull her magic act she thinks I don't know about and buy some clothes for me. Then she will sneak them in my drawers and I will eventually end up wearing them just to make her happy.

We continued through the mall stopping at other stores like American eagle and buckle, pretty much where ever Lanny and El decided to stop until I looked ahead and saw a store. I grabbed Lanny's hand and pulled her to the shoe store running at top speed.

"Why are we here?" Lanny asked.

I was shocked. "Lanny have you seriously forgotten?" I was hurt she didn't remember our old tradition.

"Remember what Mac? Were at a… shoe store." She finishes slowly. I could see her mind trying to figure it out but I couldn't wait anymore and just told her.

"Razzels!"

"Oh my gosh! We haven't done this in forever!" You see there is one place a girl can get these amazing hard candy's that turn into gum and it was at the shoe store. We used to run too the shoe store every time we arrived at the mall and buy a bag full. It was never hard because a packet was only 10 cents.

Lanny and I run laughing to the counter and throw a couple of handfuls down and purchase them. "Okay hold on" I say running back towards the converse. I already have a millli0on pairs but these ones I really wanted. I find the right size and run back to the front. I place the shoes on the counter smiling.

The lady at the register laughs at us and I grin even bigger. "One can not have enough razzels or converse." I state happily. She places the shoes in a bag and hands them to me.

"I suppose so. Now you girls have a great day! But don't get sick!"

"Okay!" we reply running out of the store.

"Time to finish up!" Lanny says with joy.

"Um. No we may not leave without a trip to the food court." She looks at me and smiles. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy. You no the rules" I tell her with a laugh. "Common El!" I yell skipping away. This is it. Almost time to go home so we can pack to meet One Direction! 2 Days!

**If you haven't noticed these are short chapters. I didn't mean to do that but I wrote it in a notebook first and so I thought, Hey 5 Pages in here should be long enough. Wrong. Anyways, Leave a review? For me? **


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend MahhBabyNialler:) Go Read her story and help her with her…Dilemma… I won't tell you what it is if you want to no then go read her story! I love you all and here is another update, As promised. Blares One Direction* Lets do this! (Haha Tour DVD) hehe Also I just got a review saying this is not allowed and im sorry to say that I am leaving it up because there are a million other stories just like it. If you really have a problem I will say again… DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION, ELEANOR OR DANIELLE. Thank you.**

"I can't believe you didn't no what razzels were El!"

"Yeah, I didn't have friends like you when I was a kid," You see Eleanor was 4 Years older than us and when she was our age she was more like a big sister too us them our friend. We didn't do as much stuff together back then.

"Well at least you no now." I say ripping another package open and giggling.

"Of course! How could I have continued my life without razzels!?" Eleanor teases. We are sprawled out in Lanny's bedroom getting ready for bad as we had previously decided it would be best for us to spend the night together since our flight was early in the morning. Our flight was at 6:30 AM so we had to get up early. It was already 11 o'clock so Eleanor being the oldest decided it was time for us to go to bed.

I lay next to Lanny in her bed staring at the ceiling. I laughed a little as I remembered our conversation the first time I had ever slept in this spot…

"You can sleep there but don't be surprised if you wake up with a pillow on your face."

"Oh okay Lanny. So what your saying is, I may suffocate you in your sleep but its no problem?"

"Yeah pretty much." She said seriously.

"Okay." I nod and continue, "I'm okay with that." We smile and burst out laughing.

END OF FLASHBACK (just saying)

My eyes are heavy and I am tired enough to sleep a year. I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow though! I mean its like Christmas eve. I look over at the clock. Okay never mind I take it back I can't stop thinking about today, it's already 4 AM. Ugh. The others had been asleep ever since they laid down and I saw no point in trying to fall asleep because that what I had been doing this whole time. I sigh and roll of the edge of the bed stepping over Eleanor and walking across the hallway to the bathroom. I guess I should just get ready now then I can wake the girls up later.

I closed the door softly and turned the water on grabbing a towel out of the cupboard. I slid my clothes of and stepped into the shower letting the warm water flow over me. If I stayed like that for much longer I feared I would fall asleep so I washed up and slipped out drying off with my towel and wrapping it around me. I opened the door letting the steam seep out of the bathroom creeping back careful not to wake Lanny's parents or little sister.

The clock read 4:45 and if I knew my girls they would need sometime too get around so I woke them up. They trudged around getting ready as I sat on the bed brushing my long dirty blonde hair. I looked into the mirror in front of me observing the bags under my blue gray eyes. I sighed and threw my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed the out-fit Lanny had laid out for me. I didn't pay much attention but I don't think I recognized it so I assumed it came from the recent shopping trip.

I walked over to the mirror again looking at myself. I was wearing pair of rolled up skinny jeans and a floral tank. A Navy cardigan brought out the blue in the floral pattern and matched the color of my TOMS nicely. Not bad, I thought. I grabbed a thick navy t-shirt headband and pinned my bangs back with a bobby pin.

I sat down by the window staring out at the road. It must have rained last night because the grass was wet and there was mosquitoes flying everywhere… I don't know how I missed that. I felt a arm wrap around me and I just keep staring. "You okay Hun?" I here Eleanor ask.

"Yeah, just tired. Is it that noticeable" I say with a quiet chuckle.

"Is that all macaroni?" She presses. I smile at the old nickname she gave me.

"Yessum. Just tired. I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Aww. Poor baby." She teases grabbing my head and pulling it to her chest. She begins hugging me and stroking my hair so I can't help but smile into her shoulder.

"Guy's, times up." Lanny says sleepily as she walks in with her bag. She's wearing a light purple skirt with a white tank top and cover-up. She had sparkles around her eyes and light blue eye shadow making her brown eyes pop. I look down to her feet and smirk.

"You better not do anything to those shoes or I may have to kill you." I say walking over to her. Shes wearing my new blue converse, but they look great so I don't take them. El and I stand up and grab our luggage following Lanny out to the car. We close the door and throw our stuff in the trunk. I slide into the passenger seat and Lanny slides into the back. My head is resting against the cold window and my eyes were closed as I felt Eleanor start the car.

"Go to sleep Macaroni." Eleanor pats my leg and we back out of the driveway.

TIME SKIP WEEEEEEE!

"Wake up love we are at the airport."

"Are you sure?" I moan.

"Yeha baby. I'm pretty sure this is a airport." Lanny replys giggling. I felt like I slept for no more than a minute.

TIME SKIP AGAIN

We sit in our seats on the plane as we take off. El is on my right and Lanny on my left. I lean my head on Lannys shoulder and she wraps her arm around my kissing my head. I make a funny face and she laughs. I fell asleep with her hand rubbing my arm and soft voices having conversations around me. I have never felt so tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ladedadeda anyways hope ya'll like this chapter because I do… or maybe it's the next one…. (Haha see what I did there I'm just teasing ya'll because I no what happens in the next chapter) Mwhaha love you all!:) **

(Eleanor POV)

Lanny and Mac were both sleeping. I felt so bad for McKenna, she was so tired. She slept the whole plane ride so far but not very well. She has woke up countless time and its so sad. I pull out my phone to change our planes a bit until my girls can get some sleep.

To: Louis

Is ti okay if we meet up tomm? I gotta get some sleep in these girls xx

I want to see Lou really bad but I think we should go to the hotel fist so they don't meet Lanny while she's tired or frankly, I don't want them to meet Mac because I'm am surprised she hasn't already exploded. She's a real grouch when you wake her up. I feel a buzz and look down at my phone, one new message: Louis.

Course love. You get some sleep to! See you tomorrow. Xxx

I smile still in disbelief as to how he is my boyfriend.

(McKenna POV)

I was woken by a slight shake, I was less tired but I didn't sleep that well being in a seat and all. I couldn't wait to fall into a bed and be taken away by sleep. I grab my carry on and look over to Eleanor ad Lanny who were doing the same. We walked off the plane in sweats and droopy eyes. The lights in the airport were blinding. I squinted into them and looked for a sign to direct us to baggage pick up.

Eleanor must have spotted it because she started to walk away. Lanny came up behind me and linked her arm through mine as we followed Eleanor.

I vaguely remember the rest. I was so tired I could barley pay attention. We got a taxi and ended up at a hotel. We had one of the nicest rooms there that was big and spacious. There were tree bedrooms in it but none of us cared we all trudged to one room and threw our bags down. I changed into a random t- shirt that was in my bag and left my track pants on. I lay down in the middle of the bed and I don't think my head hit the pillow before I was pulled into a deep sleep.

**Okay guys. Short chapter but I had to get it done tonight so you had something. Not much happens but the next chapter they meet the boys! Yay! And it will be pretty long if I recall right. I love you all soo leave a review? If you all review I will post the chapter quick but if ya don't… who knows how long it could take. *Walks away whistling casually* ;) Mwhahah!... again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dun Dun Dun here it is. I hope you like it:) I made it pretty long but I can't make it any longer cause I need to write a chapter and insert it in between this one and the one I already wrote. Sorry guys:( Oh well, enjoy!**

I squint onto the sunlight sitting up slowly. Eleanor and Lanny were gone so I assumed they were in another room. I throw my hair up and put some red athletic shorts on. I leave whatever T-shirt I have on deciding to find the girls. I was no longer tired, just a little grumpy from having to wake up, as usual. I open the bedroom door and see El, Lanny and three boys sitting on couches. I stand there for a minute and they all look at me. I turn around and shut the door. Walking into the bathroom I turn the faucet on and splash cold water on my face. Liam, Louis and Niall were not in there. I was dreaming. I opened the door once again and… they were still there. Okay… weird.

Everyone was stifling giggles and looking at me. I knit my eyebrows together and trudged over to Lanny. I snuggled into her side as she chuckled. "Morning sunshine!" She yelled throwing her arms around me. I put my finger on her lips so she doesn't talk.

"Lanny-boo…. Is one direction really in our living room?"

"Nooooooo." She says shaking her head.

"I didn't think so." I said before getting cut off.

"Only Three fifths of one direction is in our living room." My eyes snap open as she leans down to whisper something in my ear. "Hun, you may wanna go change your shirt." I look down quickly. Oh crap. I race to the bed room stubbing my toe on the door.

"Ahh! Fudge pancakes! That wasn't there before!" I yell closing the door. I rip my shirt off and throw a different one on quickly. I stare at my other shirt. I didn't just wear that shirt out there. I re- read the writing a million times before nodding and walking back out. Yep, that's me. Future Mrs. Horan… the idiot. I sit back down at Lanny's side burring my head in her. "I'm so stupid!" I mumble. Then I scream.

"Wake up! We have company!" She yells tickling me till I fall off the couch onto the floor. I growl at her and immediately regret it.

"Ugh! Lanny get off me!" I cry in agony.

"Mac. Get off your butt and introduce yourself!" I flip over so she can't see my face but she grabs my hand instead. "Common sleeping beauty!" she grunts pulling my up.

"Fine. I'm going to change." I start to trudge away and look back at Lanny as she says something.

"Loose the attitude girl." I stick my tongue out at her and we both laugh. I shut the door and here laughs burst out from everyone in the room. Haha I'm good.

After changing I walk back out and look around. "Woah, when did all these people get here?" I walk over to the group and sigh. "I'm McKenna. Or Mac… what ever flips your waffle." You may think I'm weird but I say strange stuff like that, ALL THE TIME. Louis stands up first and I expect him to come over and shake my hand or something. Right? Not being weird there. He runs over to me and picks me up spinning me around. "Louis Tomlinson! Put me down" I yell at him. He obliges and looks at em.

"Your cute." He says poking my cheek.

"You are too." I say them I slap him lightly on the cheek. "Don't call me cute." I turn around and there stands daddy direction.

"Hi, Liam." He says holding out his hand. I take it smiling.

"See Lou. This is normal." I say looking at him. He laughs shrugging,

"You still love me though? Don't you baby!?" he yells.

"Oh course I do Lou-bear." I say hugging him. He smiles at what I called him and seems satisfied. He pulls me onto his lap and I sit there for a second. "Okay there's still another person I have to meet Lou. Don't hog me." I try to stand up and he doesn't let me. I lick his hand and he stands up screaming.

"Ahh! Poisoned!" He falls to the floor as I turn to meet the last person. I am face to face with beautiful blue eyes that I can't turn away from. They belonged to, non other than Niall Horan. My stomach exploded with butterflies and I suddenly felt shy. "Niall" He says with a goofy grin. I don't move because I don't think I can. Then the sharp pain on my arm pulled me out. I see Lanny walk away from the corner of my eye and look at her with thanks.

"McKenna." I stutter out with a half smile on my face. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Niall grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly, "Pleased to meet you."

"Can someone help me in the kitchen?" Lanny yells. Louis stands up dragging Eleanor with him. He playfully smacked Niall on the back of the head when he ran bye and I giggled. Niall drops my hand and sits down without his smile faltering and pats the cushion next to him. I get a feeling of deja vu when I realize that I can't move again. Then I'm shoved down landing on Niall's lap. "Sit down dummy" Lanny smirks sitting down on the floor.

I glare at her then remember where I'm at. "Oh my gosh." I stutter standing up. "I'm so sorry. I-I" I start to apologize again and he cuts me off.

"It's fine. Really." I sit down where he earlier wanted me to, my heart beating out of my chest. Niall's laugh was perfect.

"By the way. What time is it? And where are..."

"Harry and Zayn?" Niall finishes. "They weren't awake yet buts its 11."

"K then. Lanny m'dear. What's for breakfast?"

"Oh... Nothing. Just, Cinnamon rolls." She tells me casually.

"Yay!" I yell tackling her. She shoves me off while cracking up. I love cinnamon rolls. They are the best thing ever.

"I have to go check them though. So move, unless you want them delightfully burned of course" she jokes. "I don't trust Lou's cooking skills and frankly I no what Eleanor's are like" she mumbles under her breath.

I had finally got my energy back and I felt better. "Sooooo." I start to say but stop because of a knock on the door. I smile and tucked my head in somersaulting to the door. I stand up for my finish and open the door in a swift move. "Welcome to my humble abode!" I say. "Just kidding…. Its not mine. I skip over to the middle of the room leaving Harry and Zayn standing there smiling like idiots. Niall is rolling on the floor laughing and I look back to the door. "Come in…" I sweep my imaginary cape over me and run into the kitchen yelling, "If you dare!" I stop dead in my tracks as I smell a familiar scent. I turn around and see Lanny opening the oven. "Fooooood!" I yell running to her.

**Review! I love to here from you! *Flips hair casually* bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do:)**

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"I-I" I was so happy he asked I couldn't even answer. The boys were just leaving for the night and he had stopped me, "Of course I will silly" I finally reply kissing his cheek.

"Niall", Liam yells from the hallway.

"Pick you up in an hour?" I nod smiling and he lets go of my hand running to the open elevator. "Bye babe." He grins as the doors close I turn around and scream with joy. I was having a small party when Lanny and Eleanor run in asking what was wrong in frantic voices.

"Niall's picking me up in a hour… For a date!" I say happily.

"Oh my god!" Lanny shouts. It takes a second to realize she's freaking out. "What are you gonna wear!?" She screeches.

"I don't know! That's your job!" I yell back.

"Aye Aye captain." Lanny salutes me and runs off to her room returning a second later with her purse.

"Wait…Where are you going?"

"To get you some decent clothing! I'll be back in 30!" Um… okay then.

"Your gonna have so much fun." Eleanor says smiling. I reply with a smile and skip off to the bathroom with her following close behind. I plug in the curling iron and get out a brush and some bobby pins. I was going to do my hair since I don't allow people to touch it. Eleanor continues talking to me as I finish and she claps happily when I finish. I pulled the top layer back into two braids that meet nicely in the back of my head with a clear ponytail and then I curled the rest in tight ringlets. My side bangs hung nicely freshly blow- dried to make them look better and I loved it. I reached for my hairspray bottle but am stopped by Eleanor. She grabs another one and sprays my head for me.

"Oh my god my hair is glittery!" Eleanor used a special hairspray to do that and she laughed at my reaction. We sat on the couch to start painting my nails after perfecting my hair. 20 minutes. She runs through the door breathing hard.

"I got it!" Lanny yells flinging the bag around. She pulled us back to the bedroom and did my makeup before shoving me into the bathroom to change. I had a pretty hair clip in now to replace my ponytail and light makeup. "Are you done yet!" She yells through the door.

"No! If I was I would be out there with you!" She moaned as I pulled the dress on. The dress was beautiful. It had a single shoulder strap connected to a tightly fitted teal torso. The strap had small fabric flowers on it making my dress a little younger. It fell just above my knee and made my eyes shine. I stepped out watching everyone's reaction. They looked at me like I was a queen then ran and hugged me. I laughed as I was handed a pair of nude colored wedges. I slipped them on admiring how they showed how tan I really was. Last but not least Lanny slipped a chunky black bracelet on my wrist making my outfit a little more fun.

Eleanor sprayed me with some of her perfume and I looked at the clock. Perfect timing. As if on cue There was a knock at the door and Eleanor races to it. I hear her tell Niall he looked handsome and I take a deep breath and walk out the door and into the living room.

(Niall POV)

I had a white polo on and my tan dress pants. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking. This was the first date. What if I blow it? What if I… I am interrupted by the door of her room opening and I look up my jaw dropping and my heart stopping. I could feel my cheeks heat up as she walked over to me smiling shyly. She was beautiful! "I. You. You're beautiful!" Her dress hugged her in all the right places and even with the heels she was a inch shorter then me.

"You ready"

"Mmm" I reply dumbly. I snap out of it looking into her eyes. "Yes. Uh, let's go." I open the door for her and pull it closed following her. I lace my fingers with hers and smile. "You're gorgeous."

"Stop…" She starts but I silence her by placing my finger on her lips. I lean down and press my lips to hers not letting her finish.

(Mac POV)

The date was great and Niall was so sweet. We went out to eat them walked around London a while before heading back I don't remember my hand ever leaving his the whole night. The plan was, Niall was dropping me of and them heading home but I figured no one would be up anyways seeing as it was 2 in the morning. I pushed the button in the elevator turning around to be met my Niall's lips. He started to kiss my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair.

The elevator opened and my legs were wrapped around his wait my arms on his neck. I reached back with one hand pushing the door open as we stumbled in. He has holding me tight and so When I screamed and jumped back he was surprised and we fell over. My cheeks burned red as we stared awkwardly at the group in our living room.

"Getting hot and heavy. I like it." Louis says with a wink. Everyone burst out laughing and I buried my head in Niall's chest. "Oh god help us." I mumbled just loud enough for him to here.

**There we go! I'm finally done! You may think this is short but it's long for me. Sorry if that annoys ya'll. I hope you liked it and anyone who reviews gets a cookie. (well a virtual one) Haha. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I am again! And I am thrilled all the feed back I have gotten from my viewers! I love you all and I will reward you with this new chapter:)**

The days passed by and we had more and more fun with the boys. Eleanor, Lanny and I became best friends with Danielle which made it even more exciting. We were her for four more days and we never wanted to leave.

(Eleanor POV)

"Today, we should have fun. Just us girls though."

"That's a great idea Lanny" I say excitedly. Then glancing over at Mac my expression drops a little. "What about…"

"I no. I no" Lanny assures me. She waves away my comment and I look at her confused. "Mac.." Oh. She did no.

"Yeah. That was uh, was what I was thinking."

"It's simple. We aren't going to ask. We are going to force." I start to ask a "but question" and Lanny continues cutting me off. "No buts. She will come anyways. After our plan was shared with Danni we figured it was time to tell the boys… excluding Niall of course.

(Liam POV)

Danielle was becoming great friends with the girls and I was so happy. I was sitting at the kitchen table with Louis, Niall and, big surprise, Mac. Don't get me wrong now. I love Mac I just meant that ever since they started dating they've been attached at the hip… or the lip if you ask me. "Liam! Lou! Come in here!" I look at Lou and shrug heading off to where Danni was calling us.

"Now don't you kids get bored with out us." Louis teases walking out with a wink. We get to the living room and are surprised to see everybody in there. I give them a strange look sitting down next to Harry and Zayn on the couch.

"Uh what's up guys?" I ask cautiously.

"We have a plan."

(Mac POV)

I was sitting with Niall in the kitchen or more on him since I was in his lap and he was staring at me. "You okay babe?"

"Mhmm" He mumbles. I giggle and poke his cheek playfully.

"Snap out of it Niall!" I say laughing.

"Oh sorry." He reply's blinking a few times.

"Watcha think we gonna do today?" I ask trying to start a conversation. I smile remembering the date he took me on and roll my eyes at how it ended.

"Not sure." He replies kissing my nose. I laugh again pressing my lips to his.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lou questions walking in and wiggling his eyebrows. I pull away quickly watching the boys follow Lou into the kitchen.

"I-er-No." I stutter blushing.

"Okay then my love." He claps his hands together and continues, "They want you." He points towards the living room and shivers.

"Oh no." I say laughing at him and widening my eyes. I stand up kissing Niall's cheek and I start to walk to the girls but I feel eyes staring at me. I turn around quickly. "Geez guys your giving me the chills. I feel like your staring into my soul." All the boys quickly avert there eyes and act as though nothing happened.

"Good luck." Louis says putting his hand on my shoulder and smiling evilly. I slap him lightly and he gasps. "Bye Lou-bear." I say walking out of the kitchen.

(Niall POV)

The boys were walking out of the kitchen as my thoughts began to drift away. Mac was in my lap hugging my neck and all I wanted to do was kiss her and tell her I love her. I wanted to take the piece of silver out of my pocket and give it to her. I have had it almost my whole life and I have been saving it for when I find the perfect girl. Mac is beautiful and funny. I knew she was special the first time I saw her. I starts to study her features, those eyes I can't look away from, the lips I could kiss all day, the…

"You okay babe?"

"Mhmm" I reply not really paying attention to what she was saying. She laughs and my insides melt. Then I finally come back to earth when she poked my cheek.

"Snap out of it Niall!" She says still laughing.

"Oh sorry." I reply lamely.

"Whatcha think were gonna do today?" She asks.

"Not sure." I say kissing her nose. She giggles again and I explode. She presses her lips to mine and I can feel her smile against my skin and I groan as she pulls away startled by Louis.

"Am I interrupting something?" I stop paying attention when they start talking to Mac until she moves to get up. I look over at her questioningly and she kisses my cheek and walks to the living room.

"Where's she going?" I ask sadly.

"To be kidnapped by her friends for a girls day. " Louis states plainly.

"What!"

"No Niall you don't get to go." Louis says in his best father voice. I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.

"Hey, umm. Guys? You think you could maybe bring her back for a second before she leaves? I have um, something to give her."

**TADA! What is it? Oh my gosh? Haha you will no in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter even though it really had no events in it…. Well Review! Pleassssse!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHOO HOO 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! This one goes out to all my anonymous reviewers! I love you guys and I want you to feel appreciated to so this chapter is dedicated to you:) I love you guys! Even though its short…. It's sweet… haha get it… lol. And thank you also to Mahhbabynialler for the constructive criticism:) I am hoping to change that.**

(Mac POV)

"The boys can't come?"

"Nope." Lanny replies dragging me to the door. I wanted to say bye to Niall and kiss him one last time no matter how cheesy it sounded. Then again I had no chance of winning any argument with Lanny at this point so I decided not to try and to just hope that a miracle would happen.

"Wait." Harry yells running into the living room. Wait is right there's no way… Okay Harry's a miracle but not the kind of miracle I'm talking about. We all turn and I see Lanny glaring at him with all she had.

"Harold Styles this better be good."

"He wants to say bye."

"No." She turns around to leave but Harry grabs her hand. Then something weird happens. Harry looked straight into Lanny's eyes and you could literally see her melt into a hopeless fan girl. She stared into his green eyes and he started to speak again.

"Please?" He keeps his eyes locked on hers and his hand laced through her fingers. "Let the lad say bye? For me?" He flashes her, his famous grin and that folks is how you break Lanny. She nods slowly as he brings her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles lightly.

"30 Seconds." And… she's back. I start to walk to the kitchen looking back every few steps trying to figure out what in the heck is going on between them.

(Niall POV)

I am pacing around the kitchen hoping Harry can get her to come back. I told them the plan and why I needed her back here so Harry agreed to try. I here footsteps and look up to se her walking into the kitchen. "Mac!" I yell running over to her in excitement. She jumps into my arms and giggles as I spin her around.

"Quick we got 30 seconds before we both die." She says winking. This is my chance; I reach into my pocket and pull out a silver necklace with a three leaf clover on it.

"I've liked you since the first day I met you and I wanted to give this to you before but couldn't get the nerve. I never want you to leave me." I say looking into her eyes and fastening the necklace under her hair. "I love your sparkling blue eyes I never want to look away from. I love the fireworks that explode when your lips are on mine, I melt when you laugh and I think you are the one for me." She has tears brimming her eyes as she smiles and grabs my neck pulling my face to hers with all her might. I wrapped my arms around her and she jumps up to wrap her legs around my waist never pulling her lips away. I shift my hands to her thighs holding her to me. Louis wolf whistled and I felt her smile.

"Time!" Lanny yells from the door.

Mac pulls her lips from mine leaning her head on mine. "I'll miss you." She whispers.

"I'll miss you too." I whisper back. I can feel her hot breath on my skin and I moan as Lanny yells a final warning for Mac. She jumps down and starts to run towards the door but turns around. She kisses me once more and I cup her face with my hand. I didn't let my hand drop till she had taken a few steps away.

"Coming!" She yells towards the girls. "Bye guys! I love you!" The door slams and I stand there smiling like a dummy.

**HAHA DONE! I typed like a mad man for you guys and thank you again all anon reviewers! You are loved!**


End file.
